What will happen?
by Yukari Hyuu-Kei
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau para atlet amefuto di Eyeshield 21 harus belajar cara menjadi ninja? Dan bagaimana pula kalau para shinobi di Naruto harus mencoba bermain American Football? Awass! SUPER GAJE!
1. NINJA vs NINJA?

**APA JADINYA?**

**By : Yukari Hyuu-Kei**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dan Riichiro Inagaki-Yusuke Murata**

**Pairing : humour, friendship**

**Warning : OOC! GUAJHE PUOOOL! Don't like? Don't read!**

**Full Yukari P.O.V.**

Chapter 1

Yo! Minna-san! Yukari Hyuu-Kei ada di sini! –dilempar sendal–

"Ngha~! Yukari! Ngapain kami di dunia ninja begini?" sela Mizumachi. Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Kalian semua lagi ngejalanin tugas yang kubikin! Jadi, jangan ada yang protes!" seruku ngaco.

"Ha?"

"Haaa?"

"HAAAAA ...?" seru Ha-ha Bersaudara nggak terima.

"Barusan aku bilang apa? JANGAN ADA YANG PROTES! Nah, kita mulai tugasnya! Ya-Ha!" aku menyalakan kembang api (di siang-siang gini ...) tanda dimulainya kegiatan nggak bener ini.

"Apa maksudnya tugas ini ...? Kau bahkan belum menjelaskan apa-apa ...!" putus Kakei.

"Ckckck! Oke-oke, Kakei-kun, ini adalah tugas khusus bagi para _chara_ anime Eyeshield 21. Penjelasannya," aku mengeluarkan papan jalanku entah dari mana. "Kalian harus melatih diri kalian untuk menjadi ninja selama seminggu!"

"Hieee?" tanya Sena.

"Jangan ada yang protes. Ingat itu, Sena-kun!" tukasku.

"Mukya! Kalau tahu begini, mendingan aku nggak jadi tokoh Eyeshield!" timpal Monta.

"Ya-ya, terserah. Tapi, kalau kalian nggak cepat-cepat latihan, tugas ini akan makin panjang!" kataku lagi. Semuanya langsung mengeluarkan aura _death glare_-nya.

"Ah ...? Emm ... kita lanjutkan. Sambutlah guru-guru yang akan mengajar kalian," aku menengok ke belakang.

"Mana?" tanya Kotaro sambil menyisir rambutnya.

"Uoi! Kalian! Cepetan keluar! Kan aku udah bilang, habis kata-kata, _kita sambut guru yang akan mengajar kalian_, kalian keluar!" aku berteriak kesal.

"Tenterentereeen!" seru seseorang gaje. Karena begitu semangatnya, ia malah kesandung kakinya sendiri. "Uaduhh!"

"Di ... dia ..." sela Mamori.

"NARUTO?" tanya Togano histeris. "Aku minta tanda tangannya!" Togano mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Membosankan~! Mendapat misi seperti biasa saja sudah sangat menyebalkan, sekarang ditambah tugas aneh dari orang aneh ini," Shikamaru menguap.

"Tapi sepertinya akan menyenangkan! Guru Gaaai! Aku akan berusaha!" teriak Lee norak.

"Yosh, dengan ini, tugasku selesai! Silakan bersenang-senang!" aku kabur.

"Uoooi! Yukareee! Balik ke sini! Kuahajar kamuuu!" tuntut Agon.

oOoOo

"Ehm, baiklah, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini!" Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk tongkatnya di papan tulis.

"Eeh ...? Jadi masih ada pelajarannya ...? Membosankan, max!" protes Monta sambil memukul-mukulkan tangan di mejanya.

"Kalau aku, sih, tidak masalah!" seru Taki sambil berputar-putar di kursinya[?].

"Kalian dengarkan!" teriak Sakura kesal dicuekin. Semua langsung diam ketakutan.

"Kamu mungkin harus mulai dari pelajaran akademi, Sakura!" tambahku.

"Eeh? Kapan dia ke sini ...?" tanya Mizumachi.

"Ya-ya. Aku tahu. Nah, kita mulai dari yang dasar. Titik chakra ninja." Sakura menurunkan layar. Naruto menyalakan proyektor.

Munculah gambar Jiraiya ... sedang mengitip cewek di pemandian.

"UOOOH! Bagus, Naruto!" seru Ikkyu. Kelas langsung gaduh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?" Iruka-_sensei_ menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Salah-salah! Yang ini ...! Ehehehh ..." Naruto memasang VCD yang lain.

Keluarlah gambar titik chakra di seluruh tubuh.

"Untuk masalah _tenketsu_, Neji-_san_ sedikit lebih ahli daripada aku." Sakura memberitahu. "Kalau begitu, biar Neji-_san_ saja yang menjelaskan."

"Di mana dia ...?" tanya Kiba.

"Em, ta, tadi ... dia masih ada misi, tapi nanti sore pasti sudah kembali ..." kata Hinata. Sakura menghela napas.

"Kalau begitu ... biar Hinata saja yang menjelaskan," Sakura menyruh Hinata mengambil alih.

"Eh, emm ... aku tidak begitu pandai mengajarkan sesuatu ... tapi ... aku akan berusaha. Walau begitu ... ehm ... aku ..."

"Sudahlah, Hinata! Ayo cepat jelaskan!" sela Naruto. Hinata menunduk.

"Ma ... maaf. Biar aku lanjutkan ..."

Semuanya memperhatikan layar _screen_.

Hinata menjelaskan panjang-lebar. Beberapa menit kemudian, waktunya istirahat.

"Fuu ... aku tidak pernah menyangka jadi ninja harus mengerti hal serumit itu," Akaba membetulkan letak kaca matanya.

"Mempelajari pelajaran biasa saja sudah begitu susah ... ditambah pelajaran tentang ninja begini ..." Julie menghela napas.

"Hah! Kalau orang smart seperti aku, sih, nggak ada masalah!" seru Kotaro sambil menyisir rambutnya.

"Apanya yang smart? Pelajaran kelas saja kau dapat _ranking_ terendah kedua!" Julie menjitak kepala Kotaro.

"Kau mengerti penjelasan tadi, Kakei?" tanya Mizumachi kebingungan. Ia, Kakei, Maki, dan Kobanzame sedang ada di atap akademi.

"Sedikit ..." jawab Kakei pendek.

"Sepertinya jadi ninja tidak semudah yang kita pikirkan ..." Shibuya Maki, sang manager Kyoshin menanggapi.

"I ... iya! Aku juga mau bilang yang kayak Shibuya tadi!" seru Kobanzame.

Beberapa saat istirahat, akhirnya jam masuk lagi.

"Pelajaran prakteeek!" seru Lee semangat.

"Tidak perlu sesemangat itu, kan ...? Lagi pula, yang akan mengajar itu bukan kamu ..." Shino mengingatkan.

"Benarkah? Aah ... guru Gai! Aku gagal lagii!" teriaknya.

"Praktek pertama adalah melempar kunai dan shuriken. Aku ingin tahu seberapa jauh kalian bisa melempar dengan tepat," Kakashi-_sensei_ berseru.

"Kekeke ...! Ini bukan sesuatu yang sulit! Biar para ninja sialan itu melihat kemampuanku!" kata Hiruma sambil memakan permen karetnya.

"Dimulai dari kau, anak monyet," Kakashi menunjuk Monta.

"Siapa yang anak monyet? Mukyaa!" Monta mengamuk, hendak menghajar si Kakashi. Tapi Sena sudah cepat-cepat menarik bajunya dengan ketakutan.

"Ahahah, maaf-maaf. Nah, mulai!"

Monta melempar kunainya no control. Alhasil, malah menuju ke arah Kurita. Kunai tersebut mental di perutnya.

"Pelempar yang luar biasa ..." sindir Ino.

"Berikutnya, Rambut pirang,"

Para anggota Deimon langsung terangkat bulu kuduknya. _Dia benar-benar nggak tahu apa jadinya kalau Hiruma marah ... mungkin masa hidupnya tinggal 5 detik lagi ...!_

Hiruma nyengir lebar. "Setelah aku berhasil melempar ke titik paling tengah, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu, masker sialan!"

"Hii ...! Ternyata benaaar ...!"

"YA-HA-!" Hiruma melempar tiga buah shuriken ke arah papan. Ketiga Shuriken itu membentuk segitiga kecil. Lalu, ia melempar lagi sebuah kunai, dan kunai itu menancap tepat di tengahnya.

"Uwaa ...! Orang itu hebat sekalii ...!" seru Tenten kagum. "Kalau aku tidak berlatih lagi, mungkin kemampuanku akan dilewati olehnya ...!"

Latihan terakhir!

"Baiklah para anggota Eyeshield 21! Ini adalah latihan terakhir kalian di dunia ninja!" aku menjadi MC di sebuah stadian (olahraga ...? Bukan!) pertarungan.

"Hiii? Apa ini ...? Kami disuruh melawan ninjaa ...?" Sena merinding.

"Yosh, kau benar, Sena-_kun_. Nah, kita mulai dari kamu! Melawan tokoh utama di anime Naruto!"

"Hiii ...?" teriak Sena.

"Baiklah, Sena! Tunjukkan kemampuanmu!" teriak Naruto. "Aku nggak akan menggunakan jurus ninja! Tenang saja!"

"Tapi tetap saja mengerikaan ...!"

"Kalau begini, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi, ya?" tanya Yamato (yang di Eyeshield 21) antusias.

"Aku tidak berharap banyak ..." Taka membalik halaman bukunya.

"Ta, ta, tapi, apa tidak akan apa-apa ...?" Karin khawatir.

"Baiklah! MULAII!" teriakku pake mic.

"Hyaaaah!" Naruto berlari ke arah Sena.

"He, hentikaaaan!" Sena langsung lari menghindar. Semua anggota anime Naruto melongo.

"Dengan kecepatan itu, mungkin kau bisa tersaing, Lee," Neji tersenyum kecil sambil melipat tangan di dadanya seperti biasa.

"Ternyata dia hebat sekali!" kagum Lee. "Aku akan berlatih lebih keras lagi! Neji, Tenten! Setelah pertarungan ini, kita latihan keliling Konoha 500 kali, ya!"

"Aku tidak mau!" Tenten langsung mengelak.

"Sebaiknya kita perhatikan dulu pertarungan ini," Neji langsung serius kembali.

"Gaaaah! Bagaimana kau bisa kabur secepat iniii?" tanya Naruto heran sambil terus mengejar Sena.

"Ng, nggaak! Hentikan pertarungan ini ...! Hiii! Menyeramkaaan!" Sena terus berlari.

"Kalau begitu, aku benar-benar terpaksa menggunakan jurusku!" Naruto membuat kunci-kunci ninja.

"Ja ... jangaaan! Aku masih mau hiduuup!" rengek Sena.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" seru Naruto sambil mengeluarkan klon-klon bayangan. Sena bergidik takut.

Bunshin Naruto mengejar Sena yang lari berputar-putar di lapangan. Karena merasa terpojok, Sena malah lari ke arah lain, yaitu ke arah pintu keluar.

"Ke ... kenapa jadi begini ...?" Sena terus lari ke pintu.

"Hentikan saja pertarungannya, Yukari ..." Shizune mengusulkan. Aku menghela napas.

"Tidak perlu," seruku. "Langsung lanjutkan saja!"

"Eh? Selanjutnya, pertarungan kedua. Ng ...? Hiruma Youichi melawan Inuzuka Kiba ...?"

"Kita tidak sepadan!" kata Kiba percaya diri.

"Kekeke, itu benar! Pertarungan ini adalah pertunjukan pembantaian bagiku!" Hiruma mengeluarkan bazooka dan machine gun-nya.

"Sepertinya ada firasat buruk, menurutku," Marco berkomentar sambil merinding.

"Me ... memangnya bleh pakai senjata begitu?" tanya Kiba protes.

"Kau sendiri juga menggunakan anjing sialan itu! Tapi, kalau cuma anjing, aku, sih juga punya!"

"Ja, jangan-jangan ..."

"GRAOO!" seekor anjing liar datang ke arena lapangan.

"Anjing setan apa ini ...?" Kiba menaiki Akamaru dan langsung lari terbirit-birit dikejar cerberus.

"YA-HA!" Hiruma menembakkan machine gun-nya.

"GYAAA! NANTI ARENA INI HANCUUUR!"

"Tapi, tunggu, cerberus bukan kanibal ..." sela Musashi. "tolong siapa saja hentikan anjing buas itu ..."

"Hirumaa ... hentikaaan!" Kurita melompat dari bangku penonton ke tempat arena pertarungan. Alhasil, ia malah jatuh terguling-guling.

Suara tembakan, anjing yang mengejar anijing satunya dengan ganas, dan makhluk bundar yang terus berguling-guling tak tentu arah.

Di sisi lain, Sena dan Naruto yang sudah lari keliling Konoha 137 kali kembali ke arena.

"Hiii ...! Apa yang terjadii ...?" tanya Sena ketakutan.

_Bruk_! "Kena, kau! Kau takkan bisa lepas lagi!" seru Naruto sambil menubruk Sena dari belakang. Klon bayangan Naruto ikut menubruk Sena dan Naruto ang asli.

"GYAAA!" teriak mereka berdua.

Lalu, datanglah makhluk bundar (baca : Kurita) tersebut menggelnding ke arah mereka.

"UWAAAA!"

_BRUKHH_! Dua pemeran utama anime telah meninggalkan dunia ini.

Penonton yang lain ikut membuat keributan ...

Ohira dan Onishi yang tiba-tiba saja bertengkar ... "Aku, Ohira Hiroshi, akan menunjukkan pada Kakei-_sensei_ kalau aku bisa melawan para nnja itu dan menjadi murid utama!"

"Apa yang kau katakan, bodoh? Murid utama Kakei-_sensei_ itu aku!" Onishi membalas. Mereka malah jadi pukul-pukulan ... Mizumachi ikut acara pukul-memukul mereka. "Kenapa jadi gini, seeeh?"

Si sisi lain, Sakura dan Ino bertengkar entah apa masalahnya.

"Dasar Ino gendut!"

"Dasa dahi lebar! Gaaah!"

"Sepertinya di Naruto ada gendut lain yang menandingi si Kurita, ya ...?" tanya Kuroki dan Togano sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ga ... gawat ..." sela Shikamaru. "Jangan sekali-kali kau bilang begitu!"

"Apa katamu? GENDUT?" Chouji menubruk Kuroki dan Togano.

"Mereka berdua bisa mati, tuh ..." kata Jumonji.

"Kenapa jadi begini ...?" tanya Tsunade.

"Ah, sudahlah. Fic ini bersambung" aku garuk-garuk kepala.

*******Bagi yang membaca fic aneh ini, silakan nge-review, iahh ... itu WAJIB! ****Ya-Ha-!***


	2. NARUTO vs All Star Japan!

**What Will Happen?**

**By : Yukari Hyuu-Kei**

**Full Yukari P.O.V.**

Chapter 2

Baiklah pemirsa! Kembali lagi dengan Yukari! –dilempar tomat–

"KENAPA SEKARANG KEBALIKAN GINI, YUKAA~?" teriak Naruto dari belakangku.

"Ya gantian, donk! Kemarin Naruto jadi tuan rumahnya. Sekarang, Eyeshield 21 yang akan jadi tuan rumah!" seruku.

"Be ... bererti ... kalau Eyeshield 21 jadi tuan rumahnya ... kita disuruh ..." gumam Sakura terputus.

"Maen Amerian Football!" lanjut Monta muncul tiba-tiba. "Ini saatnya balas dendam, max!"

"Ee ... anu, tapi ... memang mereka mengerti cara mainnya ...?" tanya Sena gugup (yang mucul entah dari mana juga).

Aku manggut-manggut. "Itu diurus nanti aja,"

"Jangan gitu, dong ..."

"Nah, para _chara_ Naruto, silakan berkumpul dan menentukan pemain. Melawan dream team all star Japan," aku memerintah lagi.

"Haaa? Lawan tim all star?" teriak Ino.

"Nggak berlebihan, tuh?" tambah Tenten.

Aku ngelirik mereka, dengan tatapan udah-ikutin-aja!-Kayak-di-chapter-sebelumnya-nggak-ada-yang-boleh-protes!

Akhirnya mereka menurut juga.

Sambil menunggu, aku duduk-duduk di perkumpulan anggota American football.

"Karena yang kita hadapi sama sekali nggak berpengalaman, bukankah lebih baik kalau yang main pemain cadangan saja ...?" tanya Kakei memulai.

"Fuu ... benar yang dikatakan Kakei. Ritme permainan kita dan mereka berbeda jauh!" tambah Akaba sambil memetik senar gitarnya.

"Mereka memang nggak se-smart kita!" tanggap Kotaro sambil menyisir rambutnya.

"Ba, ba, bagaimana Yukari?" tanya Karin bingung.

"Itu terserah kalian, kalau kalian maunya gitu, yaudah, gitu aja!" aku menjawab santai.

Beberapa saat kemudian, para pemain cadangan American Football all star Japan sudah turun ke lapangan (perang? Bukan!) _Amefuto_.

Aku (tiba-tiba saja) pindah ke tempat Naruto dkk. diskusi.

"Ini susunannya," Neji menyerahkan data pemain kepadaku. Aku melihat data itu.

Offense

Trick Play : Nara Shikamaru

Pass Situation : Tenten

Wide Reciver : Inuzuka Kiba,

Running Back : Uzumaki Naruto (sesama pemeran tokoh utama, sama-sama jdi RB!)

Tight End : Rock Lee

Lineman : Kankuro, Jiraiya, Sasori, Kisame

Center : Akimichi Chouji

Kicker : Maito Gai

Defense

Safety : Uchiha Itachi, Temari

Line Backer : Aburame Shino, Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Minato

Corner Back : Hyuuga Neji, Hatake Kakashi

Lineman : Sarutobi Asuma, Tobi, Gamatetsu [?], Gamakichi [lah?]

Manager : Hyuuga Hinata –dia nggak aktif, jadi nggak cocok jadi cheerleader!–

Ketua Cheerleader : Haruno Sakura

Ketua Cheerleader 2 : Yamanaka Ino

Cheerleader : Tsunami, Yuuhi Kurenai, Uzumaki Kushina, Konan, dll.

"Ini mah udah jadi dream team ..." gumamku sambil mengangkat sebelah alisku.

Pertandingan dimulai!

"Baiklah hadirin sekalian! Kita mulai pertandingan dream team NARUTO melawan team all star Japan!" teriak Machine Gun Sanada selaku MC.

"Kita lihat mana yang terbaik!" tambah Shizune.

"Inilah pertarungan antara pemain ninja dengan segala tekniknya melawan team profesional American Football!" seruku yang juga merupakan MC.

"Yaaa! Dream team all star Japan! Berjuanglaaah!" seru Suzuna selaku ketua Cheerleaders Jepang.

"Kalahkan merekaa! Atau kubunuh kaliaaan!" teriak Sakura menyemangati—eh, mengancam.

NARUTO vs JAPAN!

Dimuali dari Offense team Japan.

"Set, hut, hut!" seru Takami. Para line saling dorong-mendorong.

"Eh? Kita ngapain dorong-dorongan gini?" tanya Gamatetsu.

"Lakukan saja!"

"Ke, kenapa ... lawanku kodok?" tanya Onihei setengah jijik.

_Pyong_! Gamatetsu melompat sembari mendorong. Dan berhasil membuat Onihei _Aoten_.

"U, uwaa ...!" teriak Kurita. "Onihei bisa dibuat _aoten_ oleh seekor katak ...?"

"Lalu bagaimana, Kak Gamakichi?" tanya Gamatetsu.

"Ba, bagaimana bisa? Eh, tunggu, memang boleh pakai binatang?" tanya Sena.

"Hiruma juga pernah ..." sahut Mamori pelan.

_Crank_! Hiruma memasang peluru di Machine Gun-nya.

"Dasar orang-orang sialan! Mana mungkin kalian kalah dari seekor katak?" Hiruma menembakkan Machine Gun-nya.

"Hiii ...! Tekanannya ..." gumam Sena ngeri.

Takami tidak mempedulikan Onihei yang sudah _aoten_. Ia melempar _long pass_ ke arah Miroku Shimizu, sang reciver.

Entah karena sudah mengetahui tugasnya atau apa, Neji segera melakukan _pass cut_ dan mengarahkan bolanya ke arah Sasuke di bagian LB. Sasuke dengan segera bisa menangkapnya.

"Bola Naruto!" seru wasit sambil meniupkan peluit. –loh? Kok bisa?–

"Bagus, Neji!" teriak Naruto gaje.

"Dari mana kalian tahu tugas kalian ...?" tanya Minato penasaran.

"Tadi kami cuma sempat melihat video pertandingan American football dan sebisa mungkin mempelajarinya," jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Jadi, kalian melihat video pertandingan sendirian? Curaaang!" tuntut Lee.

"Sudah-sudah!" Sakura menghentikan. "Offense team Naruto juga harus bergegas!"

"Kok ... Sakura juga tahu permainannya?" tanya Ino sama seperti pertanyaan Minato tadi.

"Kalian pikir cuma Neji-_san_ dan Sasuke-_kun_ yang sudah mempelajari permainan ini?" sahut Sakura. "Aku, Neji-_san_, Sasuke-_kun_, Hinata-_chan_, dan Shikamaru-_san_ sudah belajar!"

"Kalian nggak ngajak-ngajak, sih?" Naruto merengut kesal.

"Tapi kalian pasti sudah sedikit mengetahui caranya setelah melihat permainan offense Jepang tadi, kan?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Aduhh ... banyak bicara! Kalian ayo cepat ke lapangan!"

Offense team Naruto memasuki lapangan. Begitu juga defense team Japan.

"Set, hut," seru Shikamaru. Chouji melempar bola dari sela-sela kakinya. Shikamaru mengangkat bola itu ke udara, seperti hendak melakukan _long pass_.

Semua reciver team Naruto telah ditutup dengan sempurna oleh pemain all star Japan.

Ternyata dugaan mereka salah. Shikamaru hanya melakukan _super short pass_ ke atas kepalanya, dan langsung diambil oleh Naruto yang melompat dari belakang.

"Permainan mereka hebat juga," kagum Mamori.

"Kekeke, kita lihat sampai sejauh mana mereka bisa bertahan," tambah Hiruma sambil memakan permen karetnya.

Naruto berlari ke arah _end zone_ dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Hentikan dia!" seru Togano sambil menengok ke belakang, kearah para LB.

Ohira dan Onishi mengejar Naruto dan segera mentackle-nya.

"36 Yard!" ujar wasit.

"Bagus Narutoo!" teriak Sakura histeris.

"Memang kenapa kalau 36 yard?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Lihat saja!" –sebenernya author bingung jelasinnya ...–

"Dalam sekejap team Naruto berhasil mendekali touch down! Apakah mereka yang pertama mencetak skor? Kita lihat saja!" kata Shizune dari ruang MC.

"Ka, kau mendukung team Naruto, ya ...?" tanya Machine Gun Sanada sambil mengrenyitkan keningnya. Shizune menjulurkan lidahnya sambil terkikik kecil.

"Orang-orang sialan! Kenapa kalian bisa selengah ini?" marah Hiruma sambil menembak anggota defense satu-persatu. –buset!–

"Set! Hut! Hut!" Shikamaru menerima bola dari Chouji. Ia memperhatikan posisi rekan se-team-nya. Lalu dengan pandangan menuju ke arah Lee sebagai TE, Shikamaru melakukan pass.

"Ternyata mereka tidak sehebat yang kita bayangkan ...!" gumam Shikamaru.

Lagi-lagi team all star japan memakai perhitungan yang salah. Mereka tidak melempar pass ke arah Lee, melainkan ke arah Kiba sebagai reciver.

"Ambil bola itu, Akamaru!" teriak Kiba. Akamaru langsung menangkap bola itu dengan mulutnya.

"MEMANGNYA BOLEH BEGITU?" tanya Monta sambil melotot.

"Hiruma juga pernah ..." Mamori menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Hentikan anjing itu, orang-orang sialan!" teriak Hiruma dari bangku.

Kuroki dan Onishi menghentikan Akamaru bersamaan. Walau memang terhenti, tapi mereka berdua berhasil menjadi makanan Akamaru.

"Kita harus ganti pemainnya ...!" tegas Banba.

"Dan kita juga harus segera ambil bolanya ...!" tambah Mamori.

Beberapa menit setelah dimulainya play kali ini, akhirnya team cadangan all star Japan berhasil merebut kembali bolanya.

"Ooh! Rupanya team Jepang telah mengganti pemainnya menjadi team inti! Ini akan jadi makin menarik!" seruku dari ruang MC heboh.

"SET! HUT!" Hiruma menerima bola dari Kurita. "Poseidon! 447!" teriaknya.

"Kode aneh apa, itu ...?" tanya Kiba tidak mengerti.

Kode itu adalah kode melakukan _Run_ ganda, Monta dan Sena seperti saat Deimon melakukan _Wish Bone_.

Lalu, mereka berdua melakukan _Criss Cross_ untuk menyembunyikan pembawa bola.

"Siapa yang membawa bolanya?" tanya Temari bingung.

"Kepung mereka berdua!" seru Tenten dari bangku tempat ia duduk.

Minato dan Sasuke mengepung mereka berdua. Namun ...

"Bolanya masih di Hiruma!" teriak Shikamaru.

"Kekeke, itu benar, orang-orang sialan!" Hiruma melempar pass ke arah Tetsuma.

"TOUCH DOWN!" seru Machine Gun Sanada histeris.

"Nyatanya, kau juga mendukung Eyeshield ..." Shizune menatapnya kesal.

"Kita harus membalikkan angka!" ujar Sakura.

"Yaa! All star!" jerit Suzuna sambil mengibarkan bendera merah-putih—bendera Jepang, maksudnya.

"SET! HUT! HUT!" teriak Hiruma sambil mengangkat bola yang baru saja diterimanya dari Kurita.

_PYONG_! Gamakichi menubruk Hiruma.

"Itu Sack!" teriak Shizune. "Pindah ke serangan team NARUTO!"

Beberapa menit berlalu ...

"Hasil pertandingan ..."

NARUTO : 54

All Star Japan : 54

"Pertandingan selesai!" teriakku. "Dengan point seri!"

"Tidak bisaaaa!" putus Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjukku dari arah lapangan.

"Selama tidak ada yang menang, kami tidak akan puas!" tambah Agon.

"Mereka bisa kompak ...?" Sakura terheran-heran sendiri.

"Kalau begitu ..."

"Kita buat ..."

"PERPANJANGAN WAKTU SENDIRI!" seru Ha-ha bersaudara.

"Ini seperti waktu lawan Amerika ...," kata Mamori sambil menghela napas panjang.

"SET! HUT!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yah, aku tau, ini bakal makan waktu lama. Makanya ... kita hentikan sampai sini!

***Saiia mengharapkan review yang layak dengan jalan ceritanya [?]***


	3. WHAT WILL HAPPEN?

**APA JADINYA?**

**By : Yukari Hyuu-Kei**

**Masih Yukari P.O.V *bosen, ah ... –plakk!–***

**Chapter 3**

Kembali lagi dengan sayaaa— *digebuk readers*

"Sekarang kita di mana ...?" tanya Naruto sambil celingak-celinguk kanan-kiri-atas-bawah-depan-belakang-tengah[?]

"Ha? Kita?" aku menoleh. "Nggak di mana-mana!" yak. Perkataan anda berhasil membuat semua orang yang ada di sana tepar.

"Terus kita mau ngapain?" tanya Monta.

"Hei, di naskah bukannya yang ngomong Sena?" selaku sambil ngebaca naskah.

"Me, memangnya kita pakai naskah?" Sena ganti bertanya tidak mengerti.

"Nah! Harusnya yang itu Monta yang ngomong! Kalian nggak baca naskah, ya?" aku nunjuk-nunjuk kaki Sena[?].

"Sudah-sudah," Maki menghentikan. "Cepat katakan apa yang harus kami lakukan! Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang!"

"Sekarang," aku mengeluarkan kertas putih yang kosong. Entah untuk apa. Yah, Cuma hiasan, kok ... "Kalian, para tokoh Eyeshield 21 dan tokoh Naruto ... kalian akan kutantang untuk ..."

"Aku tidak mau!" putus Shikamaru sambil berjalan ke pintu ke luar. "He? Mana pintu keluarnya?"

"Emang nggak ada!" seruku sambil nyengir bangga—karena bisa membangun gedung tanpa pintu masuk. Baiklah Yukari, anda sukses untuk kedua kalinya membuat semua orang TEPAR.

"Kalau begitu cepat lanjutkaaan!" teriak Sakura.

"BERKUIS RIA[?]!"

"APAAAA?"

"Kita mulaaaai!"

"NGGAK MAUUUU!"

Aku mengeluarkan aura death glare sambil menatap mereka. Tatapanku ini berarti : _Ikuti saja, atau kalian akan kulempar ke neraka!_ Dan, membuat semua terdiam. (Baca : hanya satu orang yang tenang-tenang saja. Kenapa? Karena dia juga setan seperti saya. Anda semua pasti tahu siapa itu. Iya, kan?)

"PERTANYAAN PERTAMA!"

Semua tegang.

.

Aku mengeluarkan kertas yanga berisi soal-soal.

.

Semua makin tegang.

.

Aku mulai membaca soal, tapi masih dalam hati.

.

Semua tambah tegang.

.

Aku membuka mulut.

.

"_JREEEEEENGG!_" semua orang menoleh menuju asal suara. Terlihat di sana, seorang lelaki bermata dan berambut merah [author ahli menulis bahasa nggak enak] sedang memegang gitar dengan noraknya *Author digebuk Akaba FC –author juga termasuk Akaba FC, berarti saya menggebuk saya sendiri ...–* Disebelahnya, seorang cowok yang lebih norak sedang menyisir rambunya yang berjambul 2 meter *Author dibakar Kotaro FC*

"Berhenti melakukan hal yang nggak masuk akal, bodoh! Itu nggak SMART!" seru lelaki berjambul yang ternyata memiliki nama dengan huruf depan 'K' (lah, Kakei jga depannya 'K'?) err ... maksudnya Kotaro.

"Terserah," ucapku kesal sambil melirik dua bersaudara yang tak bisa digabungkan itu.

"Pertanyaan pertama," semua kembali serius. "BERAPA UKURAN BAJU AUTHOR?"

_GUBRAGGGH_! 

Yuka untuk ketiga kalinya membuat semua orang tepar.

"XXXXXXXXL!" sambar Naruto.

"Ukaaah! Bagaimana kau tahu? Aku tidak suka anak yang jujur!" aku melayang ke langit ke sembilan.

"Emang author segendut itu?" tanya Sena kebingungan. Tapi Monta langsung menjawab pertanyaan teman dekatnya itu dengan anggukan keras.

"Tidaaaaaaak~" Yuka muncul mendadak sambil mengepakkan sayap hijau[?].

"Pertanyaannya cuma itu? Membosankan!" Shikamaru menguap lebar. Selebar terowongan Kassa-belakang *apaan ntu?*.

"Ckckck! Pertanyaan lainnya ... semua tentang pairing, loh ..." aku nyengir dengan tatapan mampus-loe!. Sukses kembali membuat semua orang sweatdropped.

"Pertanyaan kedua,"

Semua kembali tegang. Ketakutan bila pertanyaan darku ini ada hubungan dengan salah satu dari mereka.

"Ah, tunggu. Kau belum menjelaskan peraturannya!" putus Kakei. Semua mengambil napas lega sambil berucap _alhamdulillah ... wa syukurillah ... Bersyukur, untung ada Kakei~_

"Benar juga ...," kataku mengingat-ingat. "Peraturan BERKUIS RIA :

keputusan pertanyaan tidak bisa diganggu gugat

memiliki dua ronde, ronde pertama pertanyaan per kelompok, yang kedua pertanyaan rebutan

tidak boleh protes

tidak boleh protes

tidak boleh pro—"

"Kami sudah mengerti! Ayo lanjutkan!" seru Ino kesal.

"Pertanyaan pertama, untuk kelompok Eyeshield." aku menatap tajam Suzuna. Suzuna sukses menjadi gugup. Yang ada di pikirannya, _pasti pertanyaan tentangku! Eh, memangnya aku suka siapa? Gawaaat ..._

"Kapan Kurita jadian?"

Semua kembali tepar.

"Memangnya ..."

"Si Gendut itu ..."

"PERNAH JADIAN?" tanya Ha-ha brother sambil menunjuk Kurita yang sedang makan butaberus[?].

"Lima ... empat ..." aku menghitung mundur sambil mundur ala Michel Jackson[?]

"Tanggal 17 Agustus tahun '45!" Mizumachi ngejawab ngasal. Maki langsung menjitaknya dengan tatapan kalau-salah-kau-akan-mati!

Semua anggota Eyeshield langsung sweatdropped.

"TING TONG! BENAAAAR!"

"Mu, mustahiiil!" Taki berputar-putar ria.

"Pertanyaan kedua," aku tersenyum nista. "APAKAH JUMONJI SUDAH MENIKAH?"

"YA NGGAK, LAH! UMURNYA AJA MASIH 16 TAON!" seru seluruh anggota tim.

"Yak! Benar, lagi!"

"Kalau gitu, mah ... aku juga tahu ...!" tuntut Naruto sambil menunjukku. Namun, aku dengan tenang menunjukkan papan peraturan nomor 3 sampai 137 yang isinya : tidak boleh protes. Yukari sukses.

"Pertanyaan terakhir untuk dream team ini~"

Semua kebingungan.

"Siapa nama ceweknya SAWAI JULIEE?"

"Uoii! GUE CEWEKK!" jerit Julie histeris.

"Jawaban salah!" seluruh anggota kelompok sweatdropped (lagi!). "Point kelompok ... 2-0! Giliran kelompok NARUTO!"

***Kelompok Naruto bersiap menghadapi kemungkinan terburk dengan menyiapkan 1002187 kunai dengan mantra peledak, siap-siap kalau-kalau Yuka ngasih pertanyaan nggak bener***

"Siapa nama istrinya Hokage ketigaa?"

"Heee? Meneketehe!" jawab Naruto.

"Salah!"

Semua anggota kelompok Naruto menginjak-injak ketua mereka.

"Emang kamu tau?" sela Naruto.

"Nggak. Emang kenapa?" tantangku sambil menunjuk kembali papan peraturan nomor 3 sampai 137 yang kalian sudah tahu isinya.

Hening. Bahkan kucing tidak mau menampakkan suaranya.

"Kedua ... SIAPA HOKAGE KE 5?"

"_GAMPANG BANGET!_" tuntut anggota Eyeshield dalam hati. Yah, pasti kau sudah tahu apa alasan mereka nggak mau teriak-teriak gaje.

"SENJU TSUNADE!" semua anggota kelompok ber-hip hop ria[?].

"Pertanyaan ketiga~!"

_BRAAAKH_! Ada suara mencurigakan dari tembok.

Muncullah sosok rusa ... eh, manusia berambut hitam dengan mata yang hanya secuil sedang menguap lebar.

Tapi, yang sebenarnya menarik perhatian bukan itu. Melainkan, dinding sebelah makhluk itu runtuh. Bolong. Jebol.

"Ayo pergi!" seru Shikamaru.

"YOOOOOSHH!"

Detik berikutnya, ruangan itu kosong. Hening. Aku hanya sendiri. _Sendiri_ ... _ALONE_~

"Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau dinding mudah dijebol, yah?"

Angin bertiup. Menemani kesendirianku.

"Naruto dan Eyeshield 21 ... semuanya sama saja ..."

**End**

**Yuka : akhirnya selesai jga! 3 chapter! XD**

**Naruto : dasar gaje**

**Sena : a, aku setuju dengan U, Uzumaki,**

**Yuka : saya memang gaje, kalau saya normal malah harus dipertanyakan. Tapi ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**REVIEWW!**


End file.
